Diario de uma ficwriter
by Liligi
Summary: One-shot.A história de uma ficwriter que está sofrendo sérios bloqueios, e tem necessidade de atualizar suas histórias. Ao tentar escrever sua história, uma outra coisa sai de sua mente, um diario, onde ela descreve suas frustrações. Narrado em 1ª pessoa.


Diário de uma ficwriter

Capítulo 1: Desabafo

Sentei-me na cadeira diante do computador, e depois o liguei. Apoiei meu rosto em minha mão e esperei até que a tela de boas-vindas desaparecesse, logo, coloquei uma música, aquilo me acalmava, deixava minha mente limpa, e como sempre, comecei ouvindo algo agitado.

Cliquei sobre o iniciar e abri um documento de Word, e fitei a pagina em branco por um tempo. Havia decidido fazer uma fanfic de romance, durante a noite havia tido a idéia, e o básico de como seria, mas, como sempre, na hora de começar a escrever as palavras fugiam de minha mente.

Suspirei pesadamente. Aquilo sempre acontecia. Levantei-me, abri a gaveta do móvel e de lá tirei uma folha, uma lapiseira e um livro que eu sempre deixava ali para poder escrever algo quando não tivesse sono. Depois, sentei num sofá próximo ao computador, coloquei a folha sobre o livro no braço do sofá e bati seguidamente a ponta da lapiseira na folha.

- Aff... – murmurei me deitando no sofá – Não consigo fazer nada... Tô sem idéias, sem inspiração e não posso nem pedir ajuda pra ninguém!!

Ouvi atentamente a letra da música que tocava agora, uma música romântica, Far away do nickebalck, fechei os olhos enquanto traduzia palavra por palavra da música, e inegavelmente, era uma música muito bonita.

Voltei ao computador, e comecei a digitar no documento, poucas palavras: "Era um dia quente de verão..." E depois, minha mente se desviou de como deveria continuar aquilo. Obviamente fiquei frustrada! A música me deu inspiração pra continuar a fanfic, mas não faço a mínima idéia de como descrever o que passa em minha mente!

- ARGH!! Como eu queria alguém pra eu descontar essa frustração!! – berrei – Ou então pra que eu possa desabafar!!

Foi então que tive uma idéia. Movi o cursor do mouse até um pequeno botão no Word e abri uma pagina em branco. Digitei a data, pulei uma linha, fiz um parágrafo e comecei...

' Querido diário...'

- Querido diário? Quantos anos eu tenho? Dez? Nem pensar que vou escrever isso! – Apaguei o que havia digitado.

'Querido computador...'

- Hum... Soa meio estranho, mas é melhor do que querido diário... – falei balançando os ombros

' Querido computador...

Estou me sentindo péssima! Fiquei até de madrugada ontem pensando em como fazer uma fanfic, quando acordei estava tão animada para começar a escrever, mas na hora em que eu ia começar, não consegui fazer absolutamente nada!!

E o pior é que não publico nada faz um tempão e havia prometido à Hana-chan que iria atualizar logo!

Pois é, tenho estado sem inspiração para histórias, minha cabeça anda a mil com tantos deveres e trabalhos escolares! Aquele professor de geografia ainda me mata...

Sem falar em matemática, (Afinal, todos sabem que em matemática eu sou zero a esquerda) que está agora com uns problemas enormes e complicados, essa vida de estudante é muito difícil! às vezes gostaria de me dedicar única e exclusivamente para as fanfics, mas minha mãe nunca, repito, NUNCA deixaria eu faltar a escola para ficar digitando histórias, que na opinião dela, são uma bobagem.

Sem falar que estou tendo uns probleminhas com o Roberto lá na sala de aula, por que será que ele tem mania de me contrariar em tudo?!

Enfim, como já havia dito, tive uma idéia de fic durante a noite, e como estava com preguiça demais para pegar a folha e escrever o que pensei, hoje não consegui fazer nada! Mas a história era algo assim: Dois personagens. Um rapaz e uma moça. Personalidades completamente opostas, mas, de algum jeito, por alguma circunstancia que eu ainda não havia pensado, eles se apaixonam...'

Quase cai da cadeira quando minha irmã abriu a porta de repente e entrou na sala correndo e rindo alto, tirou minha concentração, pra variar... E ainda me assustou.

- Larissa, sua peste! Vai correr lá fora.

- Você não manda em mim! – ela disse e me deu a língua

Aquilo me irritou. E como! Aquela pestinha de dez anos adorava me tirar do sério e me perturbar, justamente quando eu estava concentrada ou com algum amigo... Levantei-me de uma vez da cadeira e comecei a correr atrás dela que corria pouco na frente e ria. Com certeza ela estava adorando me ver toda irritada por uma besteira que ela falou.

Mas consegui alcançá-la e puxei uma mecha do cabelo dela, não com muita força, mas ela de fresca, começou a chorar e foi até nossa mãe que estava na cozinha fazendo café...

- Mãe! – ela disse num tom choroso – A Julia puxou meu cabelo!

- Julia!! – Aí vinha bomba. Minha mãe sempre defendia a Larissa, mesmo quando via as coisas acontecem na frente dela. Ela apenas perguntava aquela peste se ela iria fazer de novo, e, é claro, ela respondia que não. Mas sempre fazia de novo. – Já disse que não quero que você fique maltratando sua irmã!

- Mas ela...

- Sem 'mas'! – Minha mãe disse nervosa – Peça desculpas. Ela é criança, não devia maltratá-la.

- Não vou pedir desculpas. É meu trabalho maltratá-la. – Disse, e voltei ao computador. Mas é claro que minha mãe não iria deixar assim.

Ela se aproximou e desligou a caixa de som, sabia que aquilo me irritava, pois eu não consigo viver sem música, e com certeza era um sinal de que a coisa iria ficar feia.

- Eu mandei você pedir desculpas. – Ela disse tentando controlar a raiva. Suspirei pesadamente e tive que engolir meu orgulho.

- Me desculpe, 'maninha'.

Larissa sorriu satisfeita e foi para fora brincar. Ah, como ela me irritava! Respirei fundo e voltei a ligar a caixa de som do pc, e novamente me voltei para o diário.

'Tenho uma base do que vai acontecer, porém, só depois deles realmente virarem um casal, mas não tenho idéia de como vou fazer as coisas até que cheguem nesse ponto. Depois vou numa lan house e vou pedir pra alguém me dar uma ajudinha com isso.

Hmmm!! Eu tenho mesmo que conseguir fazer essa fic! Faz mais de dois meses que eu não posta nadinha! E o pior é a minha amiga já tá me ameaçando!

Espera! Tive uma idéia!'

Voltei ao documento em que havia começado a fic, e voltei a digitar.

- Era um dia quente de verão... O... Sol... Estava... Quase... Sumindo... – eu murmurava enquanto digitava as palavras. – Quando... – Parei de digitar – Quando o quê? O que vou fazer?! Aff!! De novo! Não sei o que escrever!! – Disse irritada voltando a pagina do diário.

' É isso! Sou um fracasso para começar fanfics novas! Aliás, eu sou uma péssima ficwriter! A miyuki-san escreve tão bem! As histórias dela são... São... Perfeitas! Isso! Essa é a palavra! E esse é meu problema... Não sou boa com palavras... Devia desistir de ser ficwriter, isso sim! Me dedicar aos estudos...

Mas que raio de num escrever mais! Escrever é a minha vida! É tão bom!'

Me recostei a cadeira e fitei o teto, agora tocava uma música de cascada, everytime we touch, e então voltei ao documento da fanfic. Fechei os olhos enquanto ouvia a musica ocupar completamente minha mente.

' Era um dia quente de verão, o sol estava quase sumindo quando Hina saiu da biblioteca. Estava cansada, muito. Novamente se detraíra lendo um livro de romance, o seu preferido na verdade, e o que ela considerava ser o melhor romance de todos: Romeu e Julieta.

Andava distraída pensando no livro, relembrando o amor que tomou conta dos corações de dois jovens, mas estava tão distraída que esbarrou em alguém.

- Hey! – a 'pessoa' exclamou – Vê se toma mais cuidado!

A jovem ergueu os olhos e viu em quem havia esbarrado, um jovem, que com certeza

não era dos mais certinhos.

-D-Desculpe. – ela murmurou sem jeito.

Ele lançou um olhar de desprezo a ela e se foi ao encontro de outros rapazes com skates logo a frente. E ela, continuou seu caminho.'

Sorri e voltei a pagina do 'diário' .

' Consegui! Escrevi uma parte da fanfic!! Escrevi como os personagens se conhecem, mas ainda não se apaixonam, mas quer saber? Eu acho que já tenho uma idéia de como fazer isso! Vai ser assim, ele está precisando de umas aulas particulares, e a mãe dele a chama pra ir ensiná-lo, aos pouco os dois vão se apaixonando e todo o resto acontece!

Ahh!! feliz da vida

Eu vou terminar logo o primeiro capítulo e vou já postar! Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que eu não teria sido capaz de fazer essa fanfic se eu não tivesse desabafado com você, PC. Eu acho que vou fazer isso mais vezes.

Obrigado mesmo.'

Salvei o meu diário e voltei para a fanfic, consegui digitar tudinho em pouco tempo e logo fui publicar no site. Era isso. Não conseguiria fazer fic nenhuma se não houvesse com quem desabafar sobre minhas frustações. E falando tão abertamente, descobri as palavras certas para escrever o romance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oiew!!**

**Essa eh minha primeira fic original.**

**Fiz essa fic pensando num pergunta q a Aislyn me fez: de onde eu tiro inspiração para tantas fanfics e essa ficou mais como uma resposta. Isso aí acontece comigo sempre! Não sou boa com as palavras. Na verdade, eu sempre tenho dificuldade para descrever as coisas q penso para as fics, e acho q isso prejudica um pouco o entendimento das minhas fanfics. u.u**

**Pois eh, as idéias eu tenho (acredite ou não) por ouvir mta música, tanto q coloquei duas músicas q amo d+ aí, Far away do nickelback e Everytime we touch de cascada. São duas musicas q eu ouço mto e as letras são bonitas e românticas e me ajudam mto com casais.**

**Quero a opinião de vcs sobre a minha primeira fic original, ok? Se a fic estiver boa e vcs tiverem gostado, deixem um coment, se estiver uma porcaria e vc tiver odiado pode deixar um coment tbm! Criticas ajudam a todos a melhorarem.**

**Ah, e os nomes usados são todos inventados, okay? Não conheço ninguém com esses nicknames. E Tb não me chamo Julia e nem minha irmã se chama Larissa. XD**

**Bjus, e até a próxima! ;-)**


End file.
